


Essence

by prairiecrow



Series: The Qualities that Matter [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Paparazzi, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Submission, Tony Being Tony, sub!JARVIS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Tony can do this 'love' thing, after all -- in between episodes of throwing the world press into a complete uproar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place less than a month after "Waltz".

That amazing mouth, opening so willingly under his, and the scent of that pale skin wrapped in layers of expensive fabric, still so silken after nearly a year of mortal life — it was like a hit of cocaine, both devastatingly potent and sweetly sublime. He straddled JARVIS's narrow hips and took his face in both hands, pressing him flat onto the leather couch and kissing him as if devouring honey in every slow hot press of mouth to mouth: lingering lips, deep strokes of the tongue, the luscious taste that he'd never found anywhere else in all his erotic travels. Which would have been marvellous enough on its own, but JARVIS was _kissing him back_ and the uninhibited current of passion ran through a wide-open circuit between them: exquisite feedback, an electricity that lit Tony up from within and tingled to the very tips of his fingers and toes.

They were wrapped in a warm Miami spring night that glittered beyond the floor-to-ceiling windows, and their luxurious hotel penthouse living room was dark, but Tony didn't need a lamp (or open eyes) to perceive JARVIS's essential radiance. It shone in his mind, forever unquenchable — and in his heart, a hunger that sated him even as it ached.

JARVIS's hands caught hold of his waist through his dress jacket, squeezed, ran firmly down over his hips to curve around the backs of his thighs, and pulled him even closer against answering hardness and heat.

He growled laughter and kept right on kissing as if his life depended on it.

Maybe he could do this 'love' thing, after all.

********************************************

All and all, Tony was feeling pretty damned pleased with himself. Four and a half hours ago he'd walked — no, he'd _strutted_ — out the tall glass doors of the Setai with his head held high and with his left hand tucked into the angle of JARVIS's right arm, both of them dressed to the nines in matching six thousand dollar black dress suits and even wearing complementary ties — electric blue with a thin burgundy stripe for JARVIS, burgundy with a thin blue stripe for his proud Maker. Tony had faced the paparazzi with a wide smug smile, drinking in the sudden hush and stillness that had swept through the waiting crowd, countering JARVIS's briefest hint of hesitation with firmer pressure on his lover's arm… and then pandemonium had descended, a roar of questions and a storm of flashing lights from cameras, as they crossed to Tony's Audi convertible together and Tony had opened the passenger side door to let JARVIS slip inside. 

For an instant he'd met JARVIS's eyes, and seen perturbation there: _Are you sure this was wise, Sir? They sound so violent…_ And he'd smiled at the taller man without bothering to hide the tenderness of it, well aware that the expression was being captured by a score of photographers and the images were about to wing their way instantly around the world, leaving a perfect storm of amazement and outrage in their wake.

"Trust me," he'd murmured, and leaned in to press a quick warm kiss to the pensive line of JARVIS's lips.

JARVIS's whispered reply had almost been lost in the howls of disbelief all around them: "Implicitly, Sir." But the sidelong flicker of his gaze past Tony's shoulder had clearly indicated that he had far less faith in the other human beings in their immediate vicinity. 

Tony had laughed and strode lightly around the front of the car, revelling in the chaos he'd caused and reflecting that Loki, Son of Laufey had _nothing_ on Anthony Edward Stark when it came to stirring things up. He hadn't even settled his ass in the Audi's driver's seat when his phone hummed urgently in his breast pocket. He ignored it — tonight he had far more important things to do than put out fires…


	2. Chapter 2

… like start a few. Hell, he'd set out to start a fire _storm_ , a revolution, and a couple of riots along the way.

And he'd even given JARVIS fair warning, because JARVIS didn't appreciate surprises. That didn't stop the former A.I.'s StarkPhone from breaking out in something by Mozart as Tony tooled along Ocean Drive, because _of course_ Pepper was going to try JARVIS if Tony wasn't bothering to pick up.

"Don't answer that," Tony ordered quickly when JARVIS slipped the phone out of his inside breast pocket and scowled down at the small screen in his right hand. 

"But Sir, Miss Potts is —"

"— back in New York City, far enough away that she can't do anything about anything we do." The word _Yet_ hung unspoken between them, but perfectly understood. 

JARVIS cast a skeptical sidelong glance in Tony's direction. "I strongly advise —"

"Put the phone away, J, and learn to hang loose." He shrugged his shoulders to demonstrate, dramatically releasing all their tension. "See? Let me worry about Pepper. I'll take care of it when the time comes."

JARVIS outright scowled… but he sighed, and put the phone away unanswered. "She won't be pleased with your evasiveness."

"Evasive?" Tony sounded wounded. "Who's being evasive? I just kissed you in front of the most rabid pack of paparazzi in South Beach — and yes, I knew _exactly_ what I was doing!"

"So you say," JARVIS countered, but Tony was glad to hear him sounding more amused than worried. He'd put the phone away too, although not without a final wistful glance: not responding to an attempt at communication was alien to his essential nature. "You do realize that within ten minutes every major news service in the Western world is going to pick up the story?"

"Realize it?" Tony grinned wolfishly and put a bit of extra pressure on the gas pedal to beat a yellow light. "Baby, I'm counting on it!"

This time JARVIS's gaze was fond. "You really are an enigma, Sir — if I may be so bold."

The glance Tony slid his way was nothing short of suggestive. "I'm counting on that too," he smirked, and slipped his right hand over to settle it on JARVIS's slim but muscular left thigh just above the knee, giving it a sly squeeze.

JARVIS barely smiled in return, but they were out in public after all, where he was accustomed to donning a mask of impassivity. The fact that he let Tony's hand stay exactly where it was was far more telling, and the way he covered it with his own left hand, interlacing their fingers lightly, made Tony's heart skip and sing against the metal cylinder sunk deep inside his chest.

********************************************

He tore his mouth away from JARVIS's long enough to bite at the corded muscle in his lover's throat, provoking a sharp intake of breath and an eager quiver in the long lean body stretched out beneath him — a quiver that became a full tremble when he groped down with his right hand and shamelessly palmed the hot hard rod inside JARVIS's immaculate dress pants.

"Bed," he breathed wetly into right JARVIS's ear, because fuck if he wasn't paying over thirty thousand dollars a night for this suite and the mattress had better be nothing short of _spectacular_. 

"Oh," JARVIS breathed, and wasn't _that_ about ten shades of hot, the way he sounded breathless and distracted and amazed all at once, "oh _yes_ ," a word that became a groan when Tony rubbed him harder, slowly up and down and back up again, pressing the plump hidden head with special care, "yes, Tony, _yes._ " Like Tony's touch was taking him apart inside, even with all their clothing still on — like he wanted more and more, like he'd never get enough. Tony's blood pulsed hotter in reaction, lips and fingertips and cock, because he knew from experience just how greedy JARVIS could be once he got going: wide open, yearning and seeking after every touch, begging for more even after he'd come, even when he was so sensitive that every caress skirted the verge of pain — because he really _couldn't_ get enough, not when it came to Tony, his Maker, the focus of all his formerly inhuman devotion. And the way he looked at Tony in the wake of an orgasm, unguarded and wrecked and silently pleading… it would have melted a heart a lot harder than even Tony's was renowned to be, even if that adoration didn't awaken something almost as intense in merely human flesh and blood.

Whatever JARVIS had been to him, in a life lived in black boxes and circuits embedded inside Tony's second skin… whatever that was (and it had been a lot), this was so much more — so much that in moments like this it filled Tony's heart to bursting and choked him into silence. He squeezed with his fingers, an unspoken promise, then shifted his grip to take JARVIS's tie in hand and pull him to his feet.

And JARVIS followed obediently, his dark blue eyes alight with an eagerness that needed no words whatsoever.

[TO BE CONTINUED]

 


End file.
